legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure P11/Transcript
(Erin is seen on the beach looking at her phone as she texts Alex and Jack) Erin: *Whisper* Come on... (She receives no reply) Erin: *Whisper* Where are you? Have you two even found Diana yet? Slimer: *Voice* Erin! (Erin looks as Slimer runs over to her) Slimer: Any word from them? Erin: No, nothing. Slimer: That's not good... Erin: No its not. I don't know how long we can keep Cloe distracted. Slimer: Is she coming out yet? Erin: She should be. Slimer: You think she's got a swim suit like you? Erin: Oh my god Slimer, I was just saying that she doesn't- Cloe: *Voice* Hey girls. Erin: *Looks*.....Oh. Never mind. Slimer: ! (The two girls see Cloe wearing a two piece green swim suit) Cloe: Hope you don't mind it took me awhile, but kind of had to grab this from home real quick. Slimer:.... *Starts to droll* Erin:....*Smacks Slimer on the head* Slimer: Huh, wha-?? Erin: Well, it looks nice! Cloe: Thanks. You look very nice yourself Erin. Erin: Y-You think so? Cloe: You are sporting yourself some abs so yes. Erin: O-Oh. Right yeah. (Cloe walks down) Cloe: Nice view you got here. Erin: Thanks! Cloe: New Donk City is pretty nice, but I wouldn't mind having my home get a beach side view. (As Cloe and Erin talks, Slimer is once against fixcated one Cloe) Slimer: *Thinking* She's hot. She's so hot. Erin: Yeah. Your worlds are nice too. Villains are too absurd for my fighting taste though. Cloe: Yeah, your bad guys are a lot more vicious and stuff. Erin: What do you expect when we've got all these worlds popping up now? Cloe: Heh, right. Slimer: *Thikning* I want to feel her belly soooooo bad. Cloe: Course we have our share of blood thirsty types. Azula for one. After my father killed her father, she was crazy. And not to mention there's also asshole warlords who've kill millions of innocent people. Erin: Hey, nothing in the end compares to the stuff you faced with Alkorin right? Cloe: And Torshul too. I still remember what he did to Daniel. Erin: But hey, without Torshul, we wouldn't have the Targhuls we have today. Cloe: That to. Thanks to him, you got all these new friends. Like Slimer. Erin: Yeah Slimer she certainly is- !! (Erin sees Slimer reaching for Cloe) Erin: S-Slimy! Slimer: *Stops and pulls hand away* Y-Yeah?! Erin: T-Tell Cloe about your friend Batty! Slimer: O-Oh! Okay sure! Cloe: Hm? Slimer: My friend Batty! Cloe: Oh! Yes, tell me about her. (Erin lets out a sigh of relief as she avoid that disaster. She then looks at her phone) Erin:.... *Thinking* Alex.... PLease… (Meanwhile back in Andrion's kingdom....) Alex: Anything yet? (The heroes are seen walking through the streets with Ancelmus) Jack; Nothing. Miles: No signs yet. Jordan: Oh man... Jessica: This is not good. Ancelmus: He's here somewhere heroes. Keep an eye open. (Meanwhile with the merc Pinans) Pinans: Jeez. Those religious nuts. Throwing all they're gold and treasure to a child. No way in hell was that the "Goddess that would save the world from destruction" oooooh. Idiots. (Pinans then holds up the emitter Diana had) Pinans: At least I got myself something good out of it. (Pinans puts the Emitter in his pocket) Pinans: That should sell well. (As Pinans moves forward he passes by someone) Female: Whoa hey there tall dark and handsome. Pinans: Hmm? *Looks over* Weeeeell what do we got here. Female: I'd say... Your lucky day. If you know what I mean. Pinans: Oooooh I do. Female: Heh. Pinans: What brings you here? Jane: Just looking for some fun. Pinans: Oh I can give you some fun. Jane: I bet you can. (Pinans approaches the woman. He reaches out. The scene goes over to the Defenders) Alex: Damn it! Where is he!? Vivienne: Where is there else we can check!? Pearl: *Sniff sniff* Wait, I got something! Alex: You do?! Pearl: Someone's nearby! Come on! (The group follows Pearl. After a few moments they reach an interesting sight) Ancelmus: Pinans??? (Pinans is seen on the ground beaten and dazed) Female: *Sighs* Men. So easy. So stupid. So ugly sometimes. This is why I prefer women. (the group looks over at the woman in question. Alex eyes open wide as he remembers her) Alex: J-Jane Jones!? Jane: In the living flesh Alexander. Alex: Holy shit! Pearl: Who? Jack: Whoa isn't that the shaping shifting chick who's friend with Cloe? Alex: Yeah that's her! Pearl: Shape shifter!? Jane: That's right! Jane Jones! Former master thief, badass shape shifter, and protector of the Cloe and Daniel Bearinger family! Alex; Wow! Jack: Didn't expect to- (Pearl runs up to Jane) Pearl: You can shape shift too?! Jane: You better believe it. (Jane shape shifts into Pearl) Pearl: WHOA! (Pearl then shapes shifts into Jane) Pearl: This is so cool! I finally found another shape shifter! Jane: Oh I like you already. Pearl: *Happy squeal* Alex: So, what brings you here Jane? Jane: I'm here doing my job. Looking after Diana. Alex: Huh?? Jane: Ever since Cloe came here, I've been keeping an eye on you guys. Raynell: Wait you knew Cloe came here? Jane: I'm not called her shadow for nothing. She's good at tracking me these days but I still got a few tricks. So after she dropped Diana off I came in soon after. And as a tiny insect-like creature, one you could not see, I had been watching you Alex: Huh?? Jane: Yep! Alex: Oh. Jessica: Creepy. Jane: And I gotta say: I'm a little disappointed in your team Alex. You guys let a 7 year old get a hold of a device that lets her travel to worlds?? Miles: I-It wasn't intentional! Jane: You still should have kept stuff like that out of her reach! But lucky for you guys, I'm here to help you out. (Jane looks down at Pinans) Jane: This idiot gave me the location of where our little girl is. Jack: He did?? Jane: Yep. Alex: Where?! Jane: In some hidden underground sanctum. Follow me! (The group runs off following Jane) Pinans:...… What a woman.... (The scene then cuts back to Erin, Cloe and Slimer on the beach) Slimer: And that's Batty for you! Cloe: Wow. She's sounds like an awesome friend. Slimer: Yeah she is! She's always gonna be my BFF! Cloe: Heh. Erin: *Thinking* Phew. Glad I stopped her when I did. Cloe: So anything else you girls wanna talk about? Erin: Oh. Hmm.. Let's see. Slimer:....... Erin: Oh! Have you spoke to dad lately? Cloe: Seris? Oh yeah. He and me still talk from time to time. He tells me what he knows regarding your adventures and I do the same with my team. Erin: Oh cool! Slimer:.... Cloe: I have been forgetting to ask Ashley if she wants to go to dinner or something. You know, girl on girl time. Erin: Yeah. Mom's been bored at home as well. Cloe: Well then, I'll be sure to call Ashley tomorrow and ask if she wants to go out to lunch and talk. Erin: Oh that would be awesome! Slimer: *Looks Cloe's stomach* ....... Cloe: I still remember when Seris first met your mother. hoo was it something else. Erin: Yeah, he said they first kissed on the roof. Cloe: That they did. Erin: Heh, they sounded like a cute couple back then. Cloe: Oh they were, trust me. Despite Ashley trying to kill Seris thinking he was one of the enemy, the two quickly fell in love. *Pats Erin's head* And it gave the universe you and Alex. Erin: *Blushes and giggles* Aww Aunt Cloe! Cloe: *Laughs* Erin: *Smile* (Erin then notices Slimer) Slimer: *Reaching for Cloe's stomach* Erin: !! SLIMY! Slimer: *Stops and shakes head* H-Huh wha?! Cloe: Erin is something wrong? Erin: N-No! I uhhhh, just remembered! Cloe: What? Erin: You guys wanna go swimming? Cloe: Oh. Good idea! Slimer: Oooh swimming sounds fun! Cloe: Come on then! (The three get up and head into the water) Cloe: Ahh perfect temp! Erin: Guess it was good you got that swim suit. Cloe: Yeah it was. Slimer: This is gonna be fun! Erin: Yeah it will! (Slimer goes under the water) Erin: There she goes! Cloe: I'm surprised she doesn't fall apart given she's made of slime. Erin: She might not look it, but she's pretty damn strong. Me and a few of my friends got caught by her, and we couldn't escape Cloe: Really? Erin: Yeah. Cloe: Hm, impressive. Erin: There's more to her powers but let's just enjoy the swim. Cloe: Good idea. (Meanwhile....) Jane: Here it is... (The heroes are seen outside the underground base's entrance) Alex: Whoa.... Jack: A cave? Jane: Yep. Pearl: Should've thought as much. Jane: So here's the plan. Go in, kick ass, save Diana and get out before Cloe finds out. Alex: I like that plan. Jane: Let's rock then. (The group enters the cave....) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs